A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game apparatus used to simulate the interaction of spacecraft of different stellar civilizations operating in an imaginary solar system. The direction and velocities of the spacecraft take into account the effects of gravity in their simulated travels with the spacecraft having their velocity and direction affected by their interaction with the planets and star of the solar system.
B. Prior Art
Space travel games are well known and there have been numerous patents issued to such games, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,538,134; 3,037,773; 3,099,451; 3,223,420; 3,806,126; and 4,010,954. However, none of these prior art games appear to utilize the interactive concepts contained in the present invention.
With regard to the specific board configuration, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,272 discloses the use of hexagonal cells, but not in the specific configuration of the present invention. As indicated above, the essential features thereof are the subject of the aforementioned copending design patent application.
With regard to the game pieces and the two different velocity indicator embodiments, none of the aforementioned prior art references appear to teach or suggest elements having all of the features of those of the present invention.